One Day
by i create chaos
Summary: One day, Jason goes onto the deck of the Argo II. Some Jason/Percy friendship, with an appearance from the rest of the Seven. First story. Oneshot.


**Hey everybody! WiseGirlGeek here. This is my first story/oneshot, and I hope you like it! Please review and comment, I'd love to know what you think. BTW, I don't know if I got the timing right, but just pretend it's just a night on the Argo II.**

 **Disclaimer- I am a 11 year old girl. Not a middle-aged man. Got it?**

 **-0-**

Jason sighed.

It was the first night he had been conscious since Camp Jupiter. He had thought about talking to Piper, or Leo, or just someone, really, but at the end, he just really needed some alone time.

Or maybe not. Now that he finally had some time to think, he wasn't happy. One thing kept spinning through his mind.

 _I'm a failure._

The feeling had started when he first met Percy Jackson. The guy had become praetor in less than a week. It had taken him years to get to that position.

He sighed at the clouds above him. He was on the deck. They were flying for the first time in a while, and he was glad to get of the sea.

Percy Jackson. Sure, Jason had defeated Krios and all, but Percy Jackson had defeated Kronos. The big baddie himself.

Not to mention the other monsters. He had been to scared to ask Annabeth- Leo was right, that girl was scary- but Grover and Thalia had told him all about Percy.

Thalia. He had to face it. That was the reason he was up on deck, alone. He was mad. That Percy and Annabeth had been there for Thalia for so many years, when he was long gone.

He wasn't even a real brother to her anymore. Percy and Annabeth were that to her.

He could feel it. She searched for Percy so hard, Jason didn't know it was possible. He really doubted she had done that for him.

Thalia had done so much for them. She had died for Annabeth, literally. Would she be willing to do that for him?

A blast of fire caught his attention. Jason turned sideways, and looked at Festus.

"Hey buddy? You okay?" Festus nodded, which looked quite comical on Happy the dragon.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Another nod.

Jason let it spill. All about Thalia, and Percy, and Annabeth.

"Wow. I didn't know you felt that way."

Jason closed his eyes. Oh my god of Olympus. It just had to be him, didn't it?

"Jason?" Percy's voice said.

"Yeah?" Jason turned around. There he was, the great Percy Jackson, in- wait, were those The Little Mermaid pajamas?!

Oh gods.

"Um… sorry, did I disturb you or something?"

"No, it's okay. Sorry you had to hear all that, I just needed to let it go."

"Okay. Wow, did Pinecone Face really search for me that hard?" Percy sounded incredulous.

"Who's Pinecone Face?" Jason hadn't heard that before.

"Thals," Percy said, now standing next to him.

"Yeah, she did. For a hunter, she really cared about you. You really were more of her younger brother than I was,"

"Could've fooled me. We used to fight all the time. One time, we were playing Capture the Flag, and we almost killed each other."

Well, that was surprising. Everybody acted as if they were perfect friends.

"At the beginning, after she got un-treeified, she really didn't like me, because I was Annabeth's best friend now, instead of her. Thalia is really territorial of her friends. And family,"

"Yeah, she is," Jason was surprised that he was actually talking to the 'Great' Percy Jackson. He was shell-shocked for a second.

Percy poked him in the side. "Dude, what's up? You look like you just saw a ghost!"

"Sorry. It's just that at Camp Half-Blood, people act as if you're a god,"

Percy looked stunned. "Really? Then I'd hate to think about what they would have done if I actually excepted the god's offer."

Wait a second… Percy Jackson had been offered godhood? And refused it? What was wrong with this guy? And Jason thought Leo was the most impractical person he knew.

"Dude, why did you refuse?" He couldn't help himself.

"Well, I had promised Luke to not let any more demigods stay unclaimed. Besides, if I had become a god, everybody I know and love would have died."

Wow, this guy is selfless.

"What're y'all doing here?" somebody said from behind the two boys. They gaped as Leo, Annabeth, Piper, Frank and Hazel slid around them.

"Wait… how did you guys know we were here?" Percy asked.

Annabeth shook her head. "Seaweed Brain, you guys are about as loud as Frank as an elephant,"

"Hey!" Frank looked affronted.

"It's true," Hazel and Piper said at the same time.

"Besides, I'm only here to check on Festus," Leo spoke up.

The seven of them fell into a companionable silence.

After a few minutes just enjoying being around each other, a large squawk was heard from behind them.

"Great. Evil Harpies," Hazel drew her _spatha._

Annabeth drew her knife, and the rest of the Seven took out their weapons. Leo grabbed a large hammer. Then they got to work.

Slashing, hacking, ya' know; the regular demigodly stuff.

Jason stabbed one in the stomach, then put Ivlivis **(His sword)** between his legs and took another out. Soon, all that remained were several neat piles of dust.

Percy smiled. "Heads up,"

A wall of water crashed from the bottom of the ship, sweeping the harpy remains overboard, and leaving Percy to the wrath of six angry demigods.

"Perseus Jackson!" Annabeth yelled.

Percy backed up against the ship's rail.

"Catch me if you can!" he jumped backwards overboard.

"Seaweed Brain, you are so dead! And you better catch me!" Annabeth slowly jumped behind him.

After a loud splash, the rest of them looked down to see the two of them having a fight in the water.

"Wanna come?" Percy asked.

Jason smiled.

"Sure,"

He grabbed Piper and Leo, then jumped.

-o-

 **Good? Bad? Please tell me! Please review! Once again, this is my first story, sorry if it was fast paced or OOC.**

 **-WiseGirlGeek**


End file.
